The Failed Malachor Colony
by SkyworldPress
Summary: Around the dawn of Era 2, the Gem Empire attempted to colonize Malachor, an uninhabited planet far away from their Homeworld. The resulting catastrophe was covered up for thousands of Earth years, until it was released to the public at the dawn of Era 3. The following documents tell the story of that failed colony, and the horrors that it spawned.


In Gem Year 20,010, merely a decade after the genesis of Homeworld Era 2, the Gem Empire attempted to colonize the isolated planet of Malachor, a Class XIII wasteland now known to have once been a sacred place of worship for the Sith. Merely half a year passed before the colony was abandoned, to the puzzlement of all except the Diamond Authority and a select few gems who dedicated their efforts to colonizing it.

Following the implementation of Era 3, thousands of classified documents and reports were released to the Homeworld public at the behest of the newly reinstated Pink Diamond (also known as Steven). These include all reports pertaining to the failed Malachor colony, a development that has since generated great interest among the public. The following is a compilation of documents pertaining most directly to the abandonment of the colony, considered, unaltered, and ultimately published by the (soon to be re-named) Homeworld Imperial Academy of Colonial Sciences.

THE FOLLOWING RESEARCH MATERIAL IS THE PROPERTY OF HOMEWORLD IMPERIAL ACADEMY OF COLONIAL STUDIES. THE RE-PUBLICATION OF THIS MATERIAL IS PUNISHABLE BY HOMEWORLD LAW, AND MAY RESULT IN TEMPORARY DE-STABILIZATION

**Reporter Identity: Pearl, Facet 0339, Cut 0FF**

**Court: Blue Diamond**

**Mission Number: 069420**

**Mission Destination(s): Colony Y2J, now known as Malachor**

**Mission Overseer: Blue Diamond**

Following the identification of potential colony Y2J, my gracious, most lustrous Diamond and myself embarked to the planet to assess its potential for colonization, as well as analyze important resources and minerals lurking beneath its plain surface. We were accompanied by two Amethyst, two Jasper, two Topaz soldiers and an Aquamarine, as well as Peridot Facet L0LF, Cut 1R6 for mineral sampling and Mica Facet 1ANG, Cut 5DG for potential translating purposes.

This is to be my Diamond's first colony since the Great Sadness, chosen for its lack of potentially hostile lifeforms and curious makeup. Those colonies that are more hostile and lively are normally relegated to Yellow Diamond. White Diamond has not invoked the Homeworld Defense Clause, so it was determined Blue Diamond would take the colony.

Upon arrival, our ship's seismograph detected numerous frailties on the planet's surface. Thus, we were forced to submit the surface to our incredibly complicated and time-consuming Assessment for Mobility Safety test: we sent the two heaviest gems, the two Topaz, onto the surface to see if they would fall through. They did, but upon doing so they landed quite safely on another layer below the surface, which until that point had not been detected by any of our Moldavites.

My Diamond assigned the two Amethyst to join the Topaz to investigate the layer beneath the surface, and assigned the Aquamarine and two Jasper to explore the surface. When they returned, their reports differed wildly.

The surface team reported nothing abnormal about the planet's surface, aside from how thin and potentially impossible it would be to incubate new gems. However, the layer below the surface suggests a rich soil ripe for incubation, specifically quartz soldiers. They also reported discovering strange weapons, armor, and corpses, as well as an ancient temple at the planet's northernmost point, suggesting that there was once, or potentially still is, life on this world after all. My Diamond assigned myself, along with the rest of the party, to conduct a far more in-depth analysis of the layer beneath the surface.

This world is not empty and bland as was predicted; on the contrary, it is a dark, eerie world that even seemed to put the Aquamarine on edge. Indeed, as she barked instructions, she was far more irritable than usual. We eventually reached the ancient temple, but could not ascend any further than ground level. A device that seemed to function like an elevator was discovered, but no control mechanism was found.

On the side of the temple, however, were dusty runes that had not faded, despite Peridot's insistence that the temple had been erected thousands of years ago. It took Mica approximately thirty minutes to translate one sentence, which apparently gave the planet its name: Malachor.

We would have continued our research, but Aquamarine and the soldiers reported hearing voices from within the temple. Had it not been for the oppressive darkness, we would've stayed, but there was a general sense of danger among the party that was enough to prompt us to return.

After relaying our findings, my Diamond suggested we return to Homeworld with the minerals collected from both planet layers. Those findings, like with all potential colonies, will be presented before the Diamond Authority and the planet will be assessed for colonizability.

**Report Title: Soil Analysis of Colony Y2J**

**Submitted By: Peridot L0LF, Cut 1R6**

**For the Consideration of: The Diamond Authority**

It is my sad, and unusual, duty to report that the soil of Colony Y2J, the planet Malachor, cannot be tested at this time. This soil is unusual, in that it seems to resist our very best efforts to research it. When put under a microscope, the image burns our eyes. When scanned, the image is distorted, while the surroundings remain unaltered. Even stranger is how my fellow Peridot and myself feel when we are around it; a cold, empty hatred devoid of anything material to direct it towards.

In the hundreds of millennia I have conducted soil analyses, I have never experienced anything like this in my research. Peridot Facet R0FG, Cut 8T8 was the first to suggest we terminate the research, which was later seconded by almost every member of my research team. Aside from Peridot Facet 2F5L, Cut 5XG, who suggested in no uncertain terms that we "stop acting like a bunch of brittle clods and harden up."

Nevertheless, the nays had it, and I had to terminate the research. Thank you for your consideration, and I will continue to seek other ways we may assess colony Y2J for potential incubation.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EE7**

**Source: Yellow Diamond**

**Recipient: Peridot L0LF, Cut 1R6**

Let me make myself clear, Peridot. I have no patience for excuses, and I do not care about your puny emotions. You are lucky that the authority to punish you comes from Blue Diamond, who is far too absorbed in her grief to enact disciplinary action at this time. If you were my gem, your fragments would already be floating through space.

Nevertheless, she wishes for me to tell you that you are to continue your research into the soil of the planet Malachor, regardless of these imaginary side effects. She already has plans in place to install a Kindergarten in the ancient ruins described in report 069420, so I would make this research your top priority.

**Report Title: Soil Analysis of Colony Y2J**

**Submitted by: Peridot 2F5L, Cut 5XG**

**For the Consideration of: The Diamond Authority**

Greetings, Diamonds, I have concluded the research of the soil of Colony Y2J in place of L0LF, Cut 1R6, who was unable to finish due to sudden medical issues. The soil is conducive for gem growth, and it is recommended that you continue with the colony.

Thank you for your consideration.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EE9**

**Source: Blue Diamond**

**Recipient: The Diamond Authority**

With the analysis of the soil of Colony Y2J complete, I ask the permission of the Diamond Authority to begin the incubation process of Amethyst and Carnelian soldiers within the planet's surface. The Beta Kindergarten will be located at coordinate CJ-998, the ancient temple described in my Pearl's report. It will be overseen by Condor Agate, who has several eons experience in overseeing planetary incubation.

Thank you for your consideration, Yellow and White.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EE10**

**Source: White Diamond**

**Recipient: Blue Diamond**

Approved.

**Kindergarten Report: Month 4, 20,010**

**Location: Colony Y2J, CJ-998**

**Kindergarten Level: Beta**

**Submitted by: Condor Agate**

**Gems in production: Amethyst, Carnelian**

The first cut of gems are now incubating in the beta Kindergarten of Colony Y2J. Aside from a couple of logistical snags, in which the hapless Amethysts under my eye couldn't figure out how to get to the lower level, the process went smoothly and efficiently.

Early reports suggest the cut will grow normally, and will emerge in a month's time.

**Kindergarten Report: Month 5, 20,010**

**Location: Colony Y2J, CJ-998**

**Kindergarten Level: Beta**

**Submitted by: Condor Agate**

**Gems in Production: Amethyst, Carnelian**

The first cut of gems have emerged in astounding speed; only one week!

While I find the quicker incubation period to be of great potential benefit for our Homeworld, I am concerned about the physical makeup of the gems that have emerged thus far. To be quite frank, I am revolted by them.

Their muscles are greater than those found in typical quartz soldiers, especially in the case of the shorter, smaller Carnelians, to an unhealthy degree. Even stranger are the presence of visible veins (tubes normally seen in organics for the purpose of life-fluid transportation) all over their bodies, which give off a peculiar gold color.

Perhaps the most revolting of all are their eyes, which seem to glow in the dark with the same gold shade as their veins.

They are unable, or perhaps unwilling, to speak or perform rudimentary tasks, even when threatened with disciplinary action. It is my recommendation we de-stabilize these aberrations until we can determine the cause for their abnormal features and accelerated incubation period.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EE97**

**Source: Yellow Diamond**

**Recipient: Condor Agate**

You were right, Agate, when you stated the accelerated incubation period may be beneficial to our Homeworld. I fail to see, however, why soldiers with heightened strength, especially in miniscule gems such as Carnelians, would warrant termination.

Regardless, it is our decision to make, not yours. You are to de-stabilize one Amethyst and one Carnelian gem, and send them to Peridot 2F5L, Cut 5XG, who has taken over the research of Colony Y2J in place of the incapacitated Peridot L0LF, Cut 1R6, for an autopsy.

That will be all.

**Kindergarten Report: Month 5, 20,010**

**Location: Colony Y2J, CJ-998**

**Kindergarten Level: Beta**

**Submitted by: Condor Agate**

**Gems in Production: Amethyst, Carnelian**

As requested by the Diamond Authority, one Amethyst and one Carnelian gem have been de-stablized for autopsy, and will be delivered to the Homeworld Colony Research Tower shortly. Capture of these two gems proved to be exceptionally difficult. They possess incredible resistance to standard gem de-stablizers. What's more, they possess raw telekinetic abilities reminiscent of those of Era 1 Peridot, and managed to repel my forces for a short time.

Nevertheless, concentrated de-stablization measures finally managed to induce the gems into the desired regeneration state. They have been successfully bubbled, and I assess they will be safe to operate on.

**Report Title: Autopsy of Gems from Colony Y2J**

**Submitted by: Peridot 2F5L, Cut 5XG**

**For the Consideration of: The Diamond Authority, Holly Blue Agate**

An autopsy conducted on two gems incubated on the planet Malachor, codenamed Colony Y2J, suggests many bizarre features and fascinating abnormalities in their development. Thus, I allowed the gems to regenerate in the safety of the lab containment area in order to study these abilities and features in greater detail.

Upon regeneration, both gems took on the form described in Condor Agate's second Kindergarten report. Both had enhanced muscle mass, possessed peculiar internal structures normally seen in organics, and displayed jaundice in their eyes and skin. These gems are inherently aggressive, and attempted fruitlessly to use their telekinetic abilities to breach the containment area.

I intend to study them in greater detail with the Diamond Authority's permission.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EF3**

**Source: Yellow Diamond**

**Recipient: Peridot 2F5L, Cut 5XG**

You are out of line, Peridot. Not only have you disregarded the task set out for your research, which was to determine whether or not Colony Y2J was safe for incubation, but you openly disregarded safety protocols and allowed two dangerous gems to regenerate without my permission.

If you wish to avoid trial, you will answer me this simple question; is colony Y2J safe for incubation? Let me warn you: if the answer is anything but yes, you will have wasted Homeworld time and resources, and that is unacceptable.

**Report Title: Autopsy of Gems from Colony Y2J**

**Submitted by: Peridot 2F5L, Cut 5XG**

**For the Consideration of: The Diamond Authority, Holly Blue Agate**

Safe for habitation. I apologize profusely for my serious lack of judgement, my Diamond.

**Kindergarten Report: Month 6, 20,010**

**Location: Colony Y2J, CJ-998**

**Kindergarten Level: Beta**

**Submitted by: Condor Agate**

**Gems in Production: Amethyst, Carnelian**

I have seen Peridot's report, and feel I must protest the decision to continue keeping the Beta Kindergarten on Colony Y2J in full operation. My protest is not only weighed on the information provided in Peridot's report, but the fact that since my last Kindergarten report, the hatchling Gems have shown nothing but mutiny and aggression towards officers and peers.

I fear my quartz soldiers, worthless as they are, cannot control these hatchling gems, especially as they show increased awareness and skill in using their telekinetic abilities.

Please know I am not questioning your objectivity or authority, my radiant Diamond. However, I believe the decision to close or continue operation of the Malachor colony should reside with its owner, Blue Diamond.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EF 4**

**Source: Yellow Diamond**

**Submitted to: Condor Agate**

Fine, then I will make it my colony.

Blue is still far too emotional to make any decisions of her own, so I will be requesting the Diamond Authority to give me authority over the colony. Upon approval, I will depart for Y2J immediately. You will be relieved of duty once I arrive, and I shall employ Citrine Facet 8RR, Cut 2RT in your place.

And contrary to your statement that you are not questioning my authority or objectivity, it is quite obvious from your language that you are. One more hint of mutiny from you, and I will personally shatter your myself.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EF5**

**Source: Yellow Diamond**

**Submitted to: The Diamond Authority**

I am requesting permission from you, Blue and White, to take possession of Colony Y2J. I will establish my own gems there, and will depart for the colony as soon as a decision is reached with a fresh cut of Jasper and Topaz gems.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EF6**

**Source: White Diamond**

**Submitted to: Yellow Diamond**

Approved.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EF31**

**Source: Yellow Diamond**

**Submitted to: The Diamond Authority**

Though I would never admit it, I see now what Condor Agate was afraid of. The Topaz and Jasper, like the Amethyst and Carnelian from the first cut, are abominations. They are grotesque, unyielding, and perhaps worst of all, organic.

They can use powers most gems cannot without the use of weapons or tools. Some of the Jasper even show the ability to generate electricity without the use of a de-stablizer.

Upon witnessing their mutinous ways, I immediately tried to de-stablize them myself, and though they resisted for quite some time, they were ultimately neutralized.

I am not suggesting I am afraid of these gems; on the other hand, they may prove to be invaluable weapons. I am having the entire cut, as well as the remaining gems from Blue Diamond's court, transported back to Homeworld, where we can hopefully learn to curb their rebellious tendencies. I shall keep them in my bubble chamber for surveillance in the meantime.

**EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION YL**

**Submitted by: Aquamarine Facet 6YTH, Cut 6EP**

**Location: Yellow Diamond Bubble Chamber**

At least 100 gems have escaped the captivity of Yellow Diamond's Bubble Chamber while she was away at a Trial. The gems were recently de-stabilized and transported here from Colony Y2J.

I tried to freeze the escapees with my beam, but somehow they managed to resist me. Not to toot my own horn, but any gem who does this is one to be feared; I request assistance in rounding them up.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EF65**

**Source: Yellow Diamond**

**Submitted to: Condor Agate**

As this is your mess, Agate, you will clean it up. You will have an elite squadron of Citrines at your command; do not fail me.

**Reporter Identity: Condor Agate**

**Court: Blue Diamond**

**Mission Number: 070100**

**Mission Destination: Various Locations on Homeworld**

**Mission Overseer: Yellow Diamond**

Please forgive me, my merciful, fair Diamond, but I have failed you. As I type this report, the darkness closes in on me from all sides. I am in the lowest level of the Kindergarten, and though I have been down here before, I have never been so uneasy surrounded by the vacant holes of my sisters. Where at any moment, the glowing eyes of those anomalous gems may appear, as they have throughout my descent.

Their attack is savage, careless, lacking any discipline. Yet here I stand isolated, hidden in the bowels of the Kindergarten, my squad having been annihilated. I listen for any sign of those foul beasts, as they are certainly prowling the levels above me hungrily. I am armed with my voltaic whip, which is no more effective than a strand of hair against those monsters. Though it will cause me great pain, let me explain how it got to this point.

I led the Citrines down to street level, where three of the beasts were wreaking havoc on a Bismuthery. The Citrine managed to surround the three, and instantiated their de-stabilizing ring. As I closed in, however, the creatures used their telekinetic powers, which have since grown far more powerful since I witnessed them on Malachor, and pushed the entire force away.

I got to my feet and took a parting shot at one of them, which I believe to be a Topaz, but the creature shrugged off the attack as if it were nothing, and disappeared into the alley on Corundrum Boulevard. What I witnessed as I led my force into the alleyway makes me sick, even hours later.

There were at least 12 of the gems, crawling in and out of an apartment for Ruby soldiers. They were levitating the Rubies, including the young ones, in the air above the dwelling, laughing and making them do somersaults in the air, as if it were a sick form of entertainment. That's when one of them, a Jasper, put its hand down. The others followed suit, and the Rubies fell to the ground. Evidently, in spite of their lack of knowledge of gem society, they still possess something of a hierarchy.

That's when the Jasper made a peculiar shape with its touch stumps, and the Ruby nearest it began to lift in the air once more. The Ruby was desperately grabbing at her throat, and I was reminded of the time I fed a rock to an organic on Clavius 7. And then, I saw the cracks forming on the Ruby's gem, her physical form becoming more and more distorted until…

All I remember is screaming at the top of my lungs, as the shards of that Ruby flew everywhere. I couldn't help myself, and the Citrine, though obviously disturbed by what they had just seen, were forced into action. Instead of fighting back, however, the creatures hissed and disappeared into a nearby sewer grate. I made the educated assumption that the creatures were headed into the Kindergarten, and led my force to the main Kindergarten entrance to begin our sweep.

Perhaps still affected by what they had just seen, the Citrine behaved quite timidly as we descended, casting furtive looks at the gem next to them or into the many body holes, as if something would jump out of them. Suffice to say, their instincts were correct, for once we reached the second level we were ambushed by five of those monsters, who used their powers to send a good amount of Citrines off the edge of the path, where they fell further down into the Kindergarten and out of sight.

As it was impossible to surround these gems on the narrow path, we were forced to resort to standard battle formation. Unfortunately, this played right into their advantage, and we were quickly forced back. That's when ten more of those monsters flanked us from behind. I need not describe the horrific slaughter of my sisters as the Malachor gems pressed on us from all sides, and yes; subordinates or not, I recognize those Citrine as my sisters now. These monsters do not discriminate rank, and we are all merely muddy rocks to be broken in their eyes.

I am ashamed to say I fled at that point, electing to take the plunge into the lower levels of the Kindergarten rather than face certain destruction. Needless to say, these gems are...unlike any I have ever faced. They cannot be corralled, they cannot be defeated. There is no escape for me…

I can hear their approach. Their snarls and sniffing as they seek me out. And the cold...it radiates from them as if they are made of ice.

Please know, my Diamond, that I fought and served for you. Whatever it takes, you must eliminate these creatures; the future of our kind, I fear, depends o-

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EF66**

**Source: Yellow Diamond**

**Submitted to: Diamond Authority**

It appears these creatures are more formidable than we initially thought. If they truly are stronger than when I previously encountered them, I am afraid even my powers won't be enough to stop them.

Please know that I hate having to request something from you, White, when you have so many other matters to attend to. However, we must eliminate these gems somehow and soon, and you are the only chance we have.

**DIAMOND LINE TRANSMISSION EF67**

**Source: Pearl Facet 255F, 21F**

**Submitted to: Diamond Authority**

You should know that I, in place of White Diamond, have taken care of your mess, Yellow. The anomalous gems have been re-educated, and my Diamond has no intention of eliminating them. Rather, they shall become the newest members of White Diamond's Court, where they will be treated with honor and respect. Their unique abilities may indeed still be useful for the continued security of our homeworld.

In the meantime, White Diamond has ordered the termination of Colony Y2J and all of its Kindergartens. There will be no need to terraform or eliminate the planet; simply leave it be. In addition, all documents pertaining to your embarrassment shall be made confidential, and with any luck, my Diamond will soon renege on her concerns with your conduct and apparent lack of judgment.

You should also know that White Diamond has modified the memory of those gems who witnessed this disaster. This was necessary, to ensure Homeworld and our perfect empire can move forward.

THE RESEARCH MATERIAL PRESENTED HITHERTO IS THE PROPERTY OF HOMEWORLD IMPERIAL ACADEMY OF COLONIAL STUDIES. THE RE-PUBLICATION OF THIS MATERIAL IS PUNISHABLE BY HOMEWORLD LAW, AND MAY RESULT IN TEMPORARY DE-STABILIZATION

Following the incursion on Homeworld, the Kindergarten on Malachor was shut down without further incident or fanfare. Though rumors swirled on Homeworld for decades regarding the mysterious abandonment of the colony, the whispers eventually died down and life on Homeworld resumed.

As for the gems in question, White Diamond did indeed add a substantial amount of gems to her relatively small court for a short time. However, as she withdrew further into her own head, her court made fewer and fewer appearances at gem functions. Those close to White Diamond (of which there were very few) believe she may have terminated the gems anyway, reportedly because they were beginning to resist her.


End file.
